nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Mallard
Lauren Mallard is a member of StrexCorp's management who has been Night Vale Community Radio's program director since late January 201440 - The Deft Bowman at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/40-the-deft-bowman, a StrexCorp executive since the beginning of April 201444 - Cookies at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/44-cookies and the vice-president of StrexCorp and owner community supporter of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area since mid-June 201449A - Old Oak Doors Part A at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/49-election-day-part-1. She was appointed to her position by StrexCorp, and StrexCorp's interests are her primary concern. She has appeared on Welcome to Night Vale alongside host Cecil Palmer on several occasions, and, although she always speaks pleasantly, presents herself as friendly and easy-going, and never overtly speaks ill of anyone, she is unable to disguise her thinly veiled, roiling hatred for anyone who stands in opposition to StrexCorp's interests. Enemies Lauren has made appearances on the air three times so far, during her first two appearances, she not-so-subtly asked Cecil about enemies of StrexCorp; notably, she asked Cecil, "What's his/her name again?" in both instances. On February 1, 2014, she was inquiring after Carlos the scientist, who had just forced StrexCorp to recall their line of transdimensional oranges after they began causing consumers to spontaneously cease to exist forever. On April 1, 2014, she was inquiring after Cecil's niece Janice, a likely ally of StrexCorp's most tenacious and resourceful enemy, Tamika Flynn. Lauren Mallard's relationship with Cecil is also strained. Although she only speaks effusive praise for Cecil in her appearances on the air, on March 15, 2014, she gave him a StrexPet, a deceptively cute, ferocious bio-machine that brutally attacked Cecil and gravely wounded the station pet, Khoshekh, before finally being deactivated by Night Vale Animal Control.43 - Visitor at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/43-visitor Given Lauren's tendency to publicly praise her enemies while presumably plotting against them in private, it is likely that the StrexPet was a thinly veiled attempt to assassinate Cecil for his implicit support of Tamika Flynn's anti-StrexCorp rebellion. Cecil is not oblivious to Lauren's antagonistic inquiries and purposely avoided naming his niece upon her asking (Lauren remembered on her own accord). The Complete StrexCorp Takeover On May 1, 2014, following Cecil and Tamika's failed rebellion, she and Kevin confronted Cecil46 - Parade Day at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/46-parade-day and apparently did away with him, for they ended up hosting the May 15, 2014, broadcast, claiming that they had always hosted the show. She also mentioned that they had arrested a group of scientists, but were unable to find Carlos.47 - Company Picnic at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/47-company-picnic On June 1, 2014, Lauren and Kevin were still reporting on the Company Picnic when Cecil reentered the studio through an old Oak Door, scaring them away.48 - Renovations at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/48-renovations They ultimately found a secret location to hijack the Night Vale broadcast and did so during the June 15 broadcast. However, their attempt at quelling the rebellion was reverted by Tamika Flynn, who, along with her army, scared Lauren into running back home to Desert Bluffs.49B - Old Oak Doors Part B at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/49-old-oak-doors-part-b After the events, Old Oak Doors Part B, Lauren wandered in The Other Empty Desert before she stumbled into New Desert Bluffs. During Toast, she recorded a voice message with Kevin. It seems that now Kevin has some kind of authority over her. In the Desert Otherworld After fleeing to the Desert Otherworld, Lauren found home in Desert Bluffs 2. She was the town's mayor for a while, (although it seemed that Kevin still has the authority over her during that point.135 - ''The Mudstone Abyss Part 1'') When angry citizens drew a permanent frown on her face, she was forced to give up her position (as anyone incapable of smiling cannot be mayor). It is unknown what she has been doing since then. Behind the scenes Lauren Mallard is voiced by New York-based theatre performance artist Lauren Sharpe. References Category:Voiced Characters Category:Desert Bluffs residents Category:Desert Bluffs 2 residents